


Happy Anniversary

by Munchiemaddie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Clint is trying his best ok, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean come on, M/M, Smut, sam is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiemaddie/pseuds/Munchiemaddie
Summary: One month. It’s been one month since the two love birds finally started dating. And even though neither of them would ever admit it, Sam and Clint were both hopeless romantics and had both managed to plan surprises for each other in secret.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, aw.  
> Co-written by tori stfu you are part of this, bro
> 
> Dedicated to the Th0ts <3

One month. It’s been one month since the two love birds finally started dating. And even though neither of them would ever admit it, Sam and Clint were both hopeless romantics and had both managed to plan surprises for each other in secret. 

 

At exactly 6:30AM Clint’s alarm clock went off, causing him let out a groan into his pillow. This was definitely way too early to get out of bed, let alone function like a normal human. He considered for a moment just throwing his clock at the wall and going back to sleep but since his surprise included going on a run with his boyfriend, and Sammy always went for a run at an inhumanly early time, he kinda didn’t have a choice. The things you do for your boyfriend, right?

After scrolling aimlessly through Twitter for a few minutes to let himself properly wake up, Clint sent out a tweet to Sam about wanting to go for a run with him, praying that Sam wouldn’t suspect anything. 

This, however, wasn’t the case. Sam knew Clint well enough to know that he’d never voluntarily wake up this early if it wasn’t for a mission, so he was excited to see what his boyfriend was up to. He got up and dressed, meeting with Clint in the lobby and pulling him into a quick hug before stretching and setting off on the route Clint had planned for them, neither one of them mentioning their one-month anniversary.

After about 30 minutes of jogging steadily next to each other, chatting about random things as they went, Clint was already starting to feel tired. At least that’s what he told Sam.

“Babe can we take a break? I’ve only had one coffee this morning and you know I don’t function without at least two and some form of carbs. Can we go to that café over there for a few minutes?” he asked, slightly out of breath as he pointed to a cute-looking little café across the street. 

“Fine. But only for a quick coffee.” Sam agreed, completely unsuspecting.

When they entered the little café, Clint took a step to the side so Sam could see his surprise in its full glory. The café was empty, except for the staff, and there was one single wooden table for two decorated in the middle of the room, with flowers and candles and there already sat two coffees accompanied by breakfast to top it all off. Sam’s eyes went wide, head quickly turning to look at Clint.

“Tired, huh?” he questioned, a big grin spreading across his face.

“Happy one-month, Sammy.” Clint smirked proudly before leaning in, kissing Sam softly. Clint led the way over to the table and sat down, immediately digging in, taking a long drink of coffee before shoving a forkful of pancake in his mouth.

“You’ve done all this saying it’s for our anniversary but I’m getting the feeling you just wanted pancakes.” Sam smiled across the table at Clint before starting on his own plate.

“You got me there, Sammy.” Clint managed to say through a mouthful of eggs, elbow on the table and pointing his fork at his amused boyfriend. “Best pancakes in a 20 block radius, and within jogging distance from the Tower!” They continued eating for another minute or so before Clint spoke again, “Seriously though, Sammy, I know its just a month, not a big deal but I love you. You know that, Right?” Glancing up to meet Sam’s eyes as he spoke before turning his attention back to his plate, “I just wanted to show you I’m serious about this, I guess.” Sam’s hand reached across the table to grab Clint’s hand not holding a fork, clenched into a fist on the table. He tapped the top of the fist gently and Clint relaxed the hand, turning it over to hold Sam’s.

“Clint,” Sam smiled, “I know. I love you too and you don’t need to prove to me how serious you are about us. I have to say though, I think this is the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me, thank you.”

“Eh, it was no problem, Sammy.” Clint smiled at Sam, squeezing his hand before letting go to grab his coffee mug and take a swig, eyes closed and humming appreciatively at the taste, “Now eat before it gets cold, all this was expensive even with the superhero discount.”

 

After their sickeningly romantic breakfast, the two love birds jogged back to the tower (“Slow down, Sammy, I’ve got a killer stitch.”, “Well maybe you shouldn’t have eaten two plates of food and about 4 cups of coffee.”) and went their separate ways. While Clint went down to the range, hardly paying attention to his shooting and yet still hitting each target perfectly in the centre with a big smile still plastered on his face, and later watched TV lazily with Natasha while hanging upside down on the couch, Sam was busy getting everything ready for his big surprise. He had everything planned out already, and with the help of his wings it was easy for him to get everything he needed to the perfect spot, which was the roof of one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York, 432 Park Avenue.

Around dinner time he strapped his wings on one more time and tweeted Clint to come to the roof of the Avengers Tower for an emergency. Using Red’s camera, Sam watched as Clint hurried onto the roof and looked around confused and worried as he realised Sam wasn't there.

Aw. Sam thought before safely tucking his phone into his pocket and calling Red back to him using his arm display. He jumped off the edge of the building, wings unfolding behind him, speeding over to his boyfriend as fast as his wings could take him and picked him up in one quick movement, not even touching down as he pulled Clint up and away.

“SAM WHAT THE FUCK!?” Clint shouted with a scared undertone as he clung for dear life onto Sam’s torso, feeling as though Sam’s arms around him definitely weren’t enough to keep him from falling a good few hundred meters to his imminent death.

“Enjoy the flight!” is all Sam said as he smiled down at the blond wrapped in his arms and flew to his destination.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson,” Clint began his rant as soon as his feet touched the ground of the roof, “what the actual fu- woah!” He cut himself off when he saw Sam’s surprise. Laid out in front of them was a big, soft blanket spread out, a couple of pillows placed on top of it. In the middle of the blanket were plates heaped with sandwiches, Clint’s favourites of course, two glasses and a bucket filled with ice, a bottle of champagne sticking out of it. When Clint turned back around to face Sam, mouth hanging open, the latter smiled.

“Happy one-month anniversary, baby.” his wings now carefully put to one side.

“Fuck you, I love you.” Clint exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he walked over to Sam and fell into his arms, “You could’ve warned me at least.” the blond mumbled into the slightly taller man’s shoulder.

“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise. Come on, let’s eat.”

 

After hours of eating, drinking, cuddling, talking, kissing and watching the sunset slowly make its way below the horizon, stars glittering into sight, Sam and Clint finally decided to fly back to the tower, this time with substantially less screaming on Clint’s part. However, neither were willing to let the night end so soon and as soon as the two of them stepped inside the elevator, Clint attacked Sam with kisses. Pushing Sam against the elevator wall, Clint sought his mouth eagerly, greedily running his hand up under Sam’s t-shirt when Sam pulled him closer against him, feeling his stomach muscles tense under his fingers. Pulling away for breath, they wordlessly agreed to spend the night together.  
As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal Sam’s quarters, Sam was pulling Clint out and into the living room. He walked backwards, wrestling Clint’s t-shirt off over his head before shedding his own and chucking them both somewhere across the room to find tomorrow and leaned back in to capture Clint’s lips again. Clint whined as Sam pulled away a minute later, breathing heavily.

“As much as I want you right here, right now, a bed would probably be more comfortable, don’t you think?” Sam pulled Clint back in for a short but heavy kiss, all tongue and teeth and hot breath on skin, before pushing him away and towards the bedroom, smacking his ass for good measure. “go get comfortable, I’m just gonna grab us some water.” He could hear Clint muttering to himself as he headed into the other room and chuckled as he turned towards the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge. When he pushed open his bedroom door a minute later, he was greeted by Clint laid out in the middle of the bed, arms behind his head, in just his boxers. His shoes and jeans had been chucked carelessly on the floor in an obvious rush, causing Sam to smile as he walked to the bedside table and put the two bottles down. 

“I could get used to this sight.” Sam hummed appreciatively, moving to the end of the bed and toeing his shoes off before climbing onto the bed and crawling up. Moving up over Clint, he kissed the exposed skin of his ankle, up his leg and thigh, nipping gently at his hipbones and receiving a moan, a mix of appreciation and frustration, in return. He continued kissing up further, making sure to kiss each scar littering his stomach and chest before stopping at the raised scar tissue on the left side of his ribs, just underneath his peck: two C’s back to back with a T above and W below. He felt Clint’s body tense slightly below him as he paused, studying the markings carefully.

“I noticed it a while ago.” Sam said quietly, “A couple of times when Natasha’s been patching you up during a mission and when we’ve suited up on the quinjet, and then when you’ve slept over before but I was never sure if I should ask…” Sam looked up at Clint questioningly, with a hint of sadness, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Ah,” Clint exhaled, removing one of his hands from behind his head to scrub over his face, “The uh- the circus had a tradition… they said it was a sort of initiation. Meant you were part of the family but I’m pretty sure it was just proof of ownership. Once you join, it’s a part of you for life, no escape…” He trailed off, eyes going distant, “Each newbie would get a brand once they found themselves an act, somewhere not too obvious so the crowds wouldn’t notice whilst you’re performing. I was 13 when me and my brother joined. Swordsman was teaching me throwing knives but Trickshot saw my aim and gave me a bow instead, made me practice for hours everyday until I was good enough to perform… the ringmaster gave me my brand a week before my fourteenth birthday.”

“Shit, Clint, thirteen? You were just a kid. Jesus. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Sammy.” Clint said, coming back to himself and smiling lightly down at Sam, stroking the side of his face, “I’ve had worse, and anyway, it was years ago now. I’m fine, promise.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Sam sighed, “Sorry, I kinda ruined the mood there.”

“Well we’re just gonna have to work hard to bring it back, aren’t we?” Clint winked playfully before wrapping his hand round the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him, bringing their mouths together. Sam growled as their lips connected, enjoying the gentle press for a second before licking along Clint’s lower lip, bringing it in between his own to suck lightly. Clint replied with a moan, opening his mouth to let Sam in. As he pressed upwards to grind their hips together, Clint became increasingly frustrated with the fact Sam was still wearing his jeans and so reached his hands down from around Sam’s neck, grinding the heel of his hand against the hard length of Sam’s cock before undoing the button, unzipping his fly, and shoving his hands down into his boxers.

“Fuck, Clint,” Sam groaned as Clint’s hand brushed lightly up his length and proceeded to rub teasingly at the head, before tightening his hold and dragging his hand back down, squeezing gently, earning him a choked-out moan. Before Sam could register what was happening, Clint had flipped them over and was dragging Sam’s jeans down and off over his feet. He moved back up and locked eyes with Sam as he licked over the tip of his boxer-covered cock before sucking gently, creating a damp patch. Slowly, Clint pulled the boxers off, taking the sight of Sam in hungrily and smirking devilishly before leaning back down, licking a stripe up Sam’s length then taking him in his mouth as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he came back up again. One of Sam’s hands flew to cover his mouth, muffling his surprised shout as the other went to Clint’s hair, gripping tightly whilst he fought against the urge to thrust upwards. 

As if he could read Sam’s mind, Clint put his hand over Sam’s one tangled in his hair and pushed down on it as his mouth sunk down and he let his throat relax, encouraging Sam to fuck his mouth. Sam moaned as he thrust for a minute before Clint’s eager tongue and tight lips working over him became too much and he pulled out from between his red and swollen lips, looking down to see a wet patch in the tented front of Clint’s boxers from his leaking cock. He groaned low in his throat as he realised how much Clint must get off on having his face fucked to be leaking without even touching himself and pulled him up before flipping them back over and kissing him desperately. Sam moved down along his jaw, gently scraping teeth over his ear lobe, sucking a spot just below his ear, and continuing down the column of his neck before biting and sucking where Clint’s neck and shoulder join. Clint gasped as Sam drew his hand down to rub Clint through his boxers, still sucking and nipping at the reddening skin and licking over it once as he leant back to pull Clint’s boxers off, letting him spring free. 

Sam paused as he looked at Clint exposed in front of him and Clint preened under his gaze, stretching his arms and arching his back, before crossing his arms back behind his head with a knowing smirk, making Sam smile. It faltered as he continued watching Clint, worry suddenly building up inside of him.

“Hey, what’s up, Sammy?” Clint asked, looking up at him in concern, “We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”

“No, Clint I want this it’s just,” Sam fidgeted above Clint as he tried to come out with the right words, “I’ve never, you know... done anything with a guy before. I mean, up until what? About five weeks ago? I was pretty sure I was straight.”

“That’s alright, Sammy,” Clint smiled patiently, “just… what do you want to do?”

“I wanna fuck you till you can’t see straight.” He answered honestly, eyes raking once over Clint again.

“Fuck, Sam. Then what are you waiting for?” Clint groaned, dick twitching impatiently against Sam’s thigh.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t, I promise. Have you got lube? Condoms?”

“Yeah, in the drawer,” He nodded to the bedside table and Clint reached over to rummage around until his hand appeared again holding a small bottle, and tossed it to Sam, fumbled around again for a second and chucked the foil packaging of a condom at him too. He spread his legs further apart and bent his knees, so his feet were flat on the bed, giving Sam better access and more space to move as Sam uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. Sam watched Clint, his obvious display almost short-circuiting Sam’s brain and he reached his hand down to run his fingers over the ring of muscle, revelling as Clint shivered and moaned quietly, before sliding his index finger in slowly up to the hilt, feeling the hotness surrounding it clench and release as it worked to acclimatise to the intrusion.

“Is this ok?” Sam questioned, tearing his gaze away from where his finger disappeared inside Clint.

“God yes,” Clint replied breathlessly, “keep going, I can take more.” And so, after a few tentative thrusts, Sam pushed another finger in alongside the first, feeling the stretch around him as he slowly fucked Clint open with his fingers. He started to scissor and twist them as he watched Clint’s chest rise and fall as he panted and listened to the keening noises he made each time Sam twisted his fingers particularly deep.

“Shit,” Clint gasped as Sam crooked his fingers and brushed over his prostate, now pushing himself back against Sam’s hand, and Sam added a third finger, cock so hard watching Clint fuck himself on his fingers it was practically aching.

“God you look beautiful, Clint, fucking yourself on me like that. I could watch you like this for hours.”

“Firstly,” Clint panted breathlessly, “I’m loving your dirty mouth, please don’t stop with that and secondly, I swear to God if you make me wait any longer for your dick inside me, I think I’ll actually die. Fuck,” He groaned as Sam stretched him, feeling too full and no where near full enough at the same time. He made a noise of discomfort as Sam pulled his fingers out but shifted up on his arms so he could watch as Sam ripped open the condom and rolled it down over himself, spreading a generous amount of lube over it as well, scared of hurting Clint.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

“Ok,” Sam breathed out nervously and leant forward to kiss Clint, bracing one hand next to Clint’s head and the other holding the base of his cock as he lined himself up and slowly pushed the tip inside. Clint moaned obscenely at the stretch and wrapped his legs over Sam’s, as Sam’s breath left him in a rush at just how hot and tight Clint felt around him. Sam kept pushing in slowly, watching Clint’s face for any signs of discomfort as he accommodated for Sam’s size and, sensing his worry, Clint dragged him down for a kiss, immediately deepening it, bringing one hand up to hold his head whilst the other went to Sam’s thigh, pulling on it to encourage him deeper until he bottomed out. Sam waited a moment after he was fully seated, resting his forehead on Clint’s and breathing deeply to calm himself, knowing if he didn’t, this would all be over way too quickly.

After a minute, Sam had calmed down enough to move. He ground into Clint, feeling his hand tighten on his thigh, nails digging in slightly, before he pulled out almost entirely and pushed all the way back in again, making Clint gasp.

“You’re so tight, Clint, God you feel amazing,” He groaned, leaning down to lave over one of Clint’s nipples with his tongue and biting down gently, causing Clint to arch up into him, whining at the sharp pain of teeth closing over his nipple against the slow burn of Sam’s thrusting.

“Sam,” Clint’s breath hitched as Sam’s cock brushed past his prostate, not quite enough. Watching Clint’s face, Sam leant back slightly, grabbing Clint’s thighs and pushing them up, trying to find the right angle and was rewarded with a pornstar-worthy moan as he hit dead-on.

“Ah fuck, Sam, right there, please,” Clint pleaded.

“Look at you all needy and begging under me, babe, it’s a good look on you.”

“You’re such a bitch, I love you.” Clint panted, “Don’t forget I can still beat your ass, though.”

“Hmm is that something you’re into, babe, ass beating?” Sam hums, smacking Clint’s ass firmly, still thrusting, and getting an unashamed moan and breathless curse in response. Sam picked up his pace, leaning back onto his knees and pulling Clint with him so he’s angled up with his ass on Sam’s lap, freeing Sam’s hands so he can grab hold of Clint’s hips and pull him back to meet each thrust.

“Wait wait wait!”

“What?! Are you ok?” Sam questioned, immediately stopping, looking panicked.

“My hearing aid fell out.” They both burst into laughter, Sam leaning forward to rest his forehead on Clint’s stomach as his shoulders shook whilst Clint found his hearing aid and fitted it back in. After it was back in his ear and working again, Clint lifted himself up, bending forward to move his mouth down close to Sam’s ear and whispered, “Sorry. I wanted to hear you.” Sam’s giggles immediately died, being replaced with a groan as he lifted his head and surged forward to capture Clint’s mouth. Clint’s legs wrapped around Sam’s back, hands roaming up and down and lightly scratching over neck, shoulders, arms, chest, anywhere he could reach. Their noses bumped against each other as they desperately explored each other with their lips and tongues, only pulling back when they ran out of air, just panting into each other’s mouths, lips brushing. 

Sam could feel himself getting close, the tight heat and Clint’s almost constant stream of moans, whimpers and curses pushing him closer to the edge. He reached down between them and grabbed Clint’s neglected and leaking cock, stroking it in time with each thrust, rubbing his thumb over the head each time his hand dragged up and squeezing lightly on the way down.

“Shit, Sam. I- FUCK!” Clint shouted, arching his back and digging his nails into Sam’s back, scratching, as he came hard on his own chest. Clint’s ass clenched down tightly on Sam’s dick, and he thrusted into the impossibly tight heat a couple more times, balls tightening and stomach tensing as his orgasm built. It came crashing down on him a second later and he bent forward to kiss Clint, moaning into his mouth as his dick twitched, emptying itself.

Sam rested his forehead on Clint’s chest as he came back down, lightly kissing the skin there before sitting back up and pulling himself out gently, wincing at the over stimulation. He pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it into the bin by the door before turning to look at Clint again. He was laid out carelessly in the middle of the bed, legs splayed and arm thrown across his face, still breathing heavily and looking thoroughly fucked.

“Stop staring and get your ass over here” Clint mumbled from under his arm before lifting it, looking up and smiling dazzlingly at Sam, “I’m getting cold.”

“I’m not cuddling you whilst you’re covered with jizz, gimme a sec,” Sam grinned back, got up and left for the bathroom, wetting a flannel. When he returned Clint had opened one of the bottles of water from the bedside table and was in the process of downing half of it. Sam grabbed the bottle off Clint and chucked the flannel on his chest before finishing off the water.

“Damn, Sammy, that’s cold,” Clint hissed as he grabbed the flannel and started wiping his chest clean and quickly wiped between his legs before throwing the flannel back at Sam. He dropped the flannel in his dirty laundry hamper and put the bottle in the bin on his way, before going back over to the bed and pulling the covers out from underneath Clint and sliding in under them. Clint rolled himself under the duvet, head on Sam’s chest, an arm and a leg sprawled across him.

“Thank you,” Sam murmured into Clint’s hair, arm wrapped around him tightly.

“Thank me? Why are you thanking me?”

“For being patient with me and putting up with my awkward nervousness and being the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for.”

“You sound like a sixteen-year-old after they had sex for the first time,” Clint teased, bursting into song with ‘Like a Virgin’ by Madonna and stroking over Sam’s chest suggestively, making Sam burst out laughing.

“I’m serious!” He chuckled, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sammy. But really, I should be thanking you, that’s gotta be one of the best fucks I’ve had in a long time.”

“Shut it, you,” Sam swatted at Clint’s ass playfully.

“love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, you idiot. Now go to sleep, I’m tired and I wanna get up early for a run”

“Why get up early for a run when you can sleep in with me?” Clint lifted his head and waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

“Because unlike you, I actually need to exercise to stay fit.”

“Oh I do too, I just can’t be bothered unless Tasha forces me.”

“Well maybe you should come on my run with me tomorrow.”

“Hmm or we could just have a lazy day in bed, fucking. That counts as exercise,” Clint suggested, kissing Sam’s chest.

“We’ll see,” Sam smiled down at Clint before pulling him up closer, so his face was buried in Sam’s neck, and twining their legs together, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and Clint as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The End?
> 
> I also did a shitty sketch of Clint's brand so holla if you're unsure what it looks like


End file.
